Ninja in Space
by memendoza
Summary: Naruto is stuck in space. Long story short, he only has more or less than a year to live. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1-2

Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm pretty much screwed. Weird, huh? Hearing that I, Naruto, am screwed. Here I am on a planet undiscovered, in the middle of nowhere.

A planet no bigger than the mountain where the hokages' faces are carved. Literally. In out of space. Nowhere. From where I am now, I am about years away from Earth. It

took about all of my chakra to keep the crew together. But would you take a look at that? THEY **LEFT** ME. My "so-much-for-nothing" chakra all wasted on the people who left

me stranded on this planet. What is this planet even called? Whatever. I'm too weak to even care. It's too freaking annoying to think that I went from living my dream for only

six days to living in hell. It's pretty hard to see myself living but I don't know why I think it's possible. Who knows, my crew probably think I'm dead or something. But it doesn't

matter. Well, that is right now I mean.I don't even know if I have enough chakra to keep me living or to keep this hole in my body not infected. Plus, I only have supplies that

will keep me alive for only about thirty one days. More or less. I'm finishing this mission.

I am known as one of the main ninjas in my village. I am from Leaf Village. I feel better than I did yesterday. Yet there is no hope for me so far. I could contact Ares 4 but I

would have to move three thousand and two hundred kilometers away from my Hab. Plus, they might not even get back to me for about four years. No luck for me! _Woopee_.

Being from Leaf Village, I guess I can put my specialty to use on this planet. We had survival exercises where we would have to stay nights in the wild. I somewhat passed that.

But it doesn't really matter because all I know is that I actually survived it. Now I have to survive this. I'll grow some plants! Something to keep me busy.


	2. Chapter 3-7

Hey, yep, I'm still here. Alive and healthy. I think. I gained some of my lost chakra back from the last time I used it on day one. Day one on this planet was hell. But it was freezing up here. I guess you can call it an ironic space situation. It's been days since I was left here and days since I started planting for my survival. I came across some problems I should have expected when I thought of doing this in the first place. If you are wondering when in the world you ever use those useless math lessons taught to you in school, we here you have it. Be sure to never be an astronaut because I assure you, those lessons are life lessons for me right now. I am preventing you from being where I am right now. In a life or death situation. I am highly encouraging you to also PAY ATTENTION in your math class because you never know when you will ever use it. It can save you. Like right now, I'm alive. Thanks to Kakashi Sensei who has taught me well. I guess I am lucky to have payed attention in his class. Anyways, back to what I was talking about. All was well until I figured out I won't have enough hydrogen and carbon dioxide to make enough water. I had a stupid idea but it's better than nothing. I think it's worth the try. My plan is to put the two Habs together so I can make enough water by collecting the hydrogen from there. Stupid idea because I'm risking my life by possibly making a bomb. I'll just see what I can do later after I'm done watching the TV series Sakura left here.

Dammit. It's been a several days. How did it end up like this?! My plan was going well...again. But of course, there seems to be a pattern that my plans don't work. How. Why. I freaking calculated everything according to what I planned to do. Now there are extra hydrogen floating around the Hab. Basically, it is now a bomb.

As long as you are desperate to live, you will come up with plans you would have never came up with while on earth. Here's plan B: I will suck out all the oxygen from the Hab to prevent it from risking an explosion. Then I will slowly release some dioxide so it can burn some hydrogen. Doing this means me risking..again..my soil. But I have another plan for that.

BOOM. Okay I promise you, it was going well. As usual. But now with the explosion and hydrogen out of the way, the Hab is still functional and my soil is GREAT. What caused this was that every time I breathed I released a little bit of oxygen.

oxygen + hydrogen + fire = _boom._ Big no no. Atleast, now I can now continue making water knowing what to avoid in the process. Now to sleep in peace.

 _NASA's Johnson Space Center_

The director of Unknown Planet operations, Gai Sensei is shocked to hear that Naruto Uzumaki is dead. The news has surely hit earth and most likely Leaf Village. The head administrator Kakashi Sensei is also affected by such news. They did not want to give a speech about it. Gai sensei is too busy anyways. He's planning for Ares 4 mission at the time. He was given permission to access the satellites surrounding Mars. Kakashi still did not want to broadcast Naruto's death but he is required to. Gai doesn't mind because it's an advantage to get help getting his body home. Seems great for all except Naruto, of course. Later, they found the solar panels to be clean. Good news AND bad news. Yay, there's a chance he's alive. Boo, who wants to know that a ninja was left behind alive in space?

It's my 63rd day anniversary of being stranded on this planet. All is well, potatoes are well. I am well. Well, for now at least. I have a chance of leaving with Ares 4. But I'll have to drive 3,200km away to Schiaparelli Crater. Plus I'll have to wait 4 years. I'd have to modify one of my rovers. The process requires moving and installing batteries. It requires too much energy. It's freezing and I had already used some of my chakra. I want to save the rest for an emergency. This is not an emergency, it can wait until I regain it back. But I can keep working. Rover 2 is complete. Now to test it, I'll call this mission Sirius 1. I tested it, it can't reach Ares 4. I found the RTG: big box of plutonium. It was marked with a big green flag. It gave me an idea. This planet is very cold. The RTG is very hot. I had to tear out some of the rover's insulation in order to stay temperate. Wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 8-12

_NASA's LEAF VILLAGE_

After finding out Naruto Uzamaki is still alive, the NASA team is trying their best to keep themselves up to date about his situation. The imagery on the unknown planet is shown to the public by the Ninja News Report. Everyone know Naruto is trying to go to Ares 4 but he does not know there is no supplies there. Gai sensei meets the other leaders of the mission organization and is joined by Hinata Hyuga. This gets interesting because Gai thinks Hinata is attractive. He is happy that they are all working together. Keep in mind that Ares 3 crew is not aware that Naruto is still alive. They are still on their way to Earth. Gai and Kakashi do not want to shock them with the news but instead let them concentrate on getting home. They plan to send a probe to Ares 4 to give Naruto supplies. But of course, there are problems. Someone reports to Gai that Naruto set the rover but is not heading towards Ares 4. He was heading towards the Pathfinder. One way he can communicate with NASA. Smart guy.

 _Unknown Planet_

It has been eleven days and I FINALLY found what I was looking for. The _Pathfinder_. It's a two-in-one: a lander and a rover. The important part is the lander because that is how I can communicate with the Leaf Village NASA. I can finally tell Gai sensei that I am **ALIVE**. AHA! The rover is important too, I guess. But now AS important. It gives me some spare parts to work with.

Day 90, guys. WOO! I headed back to the Hab. It took me seven days. I feel good about this. I'm getting somewhere. I got some souvenirs. Rocks. Rock Li loves rocks. I got ten for him. I'm so thoughtful. He better be thank me. I got Sakura two pretty ones. Yea, I know Ares 3 don't deserve some but whatever. I still love 'em. On the fourth day, I reached the Hab and celebrated there. The Hab is in perfectly good shape! Yep, it's a rare occasion that it's working out without any problem. I buried the RTG where I found it. I spent the next few days repairing the Pathfinder. It was hard. The battery was as dead as Earth thinks I am. I left it out with the Hab so it can generate some power. Right now I'm killing time by watching the videotapes one of my crew members left. Too lazy to check if the Pathfinder's working. I'll check later.

 _NASA's LEAF VILLAGE_

Gai and the people he is working with celebrates the finding of the Pathfinder. It was as if they were watching a reality T.V show in which they technically were. Naruto is a smart guy. Back on the unknown planet, Naruto bursts into tears of joy and relief. The 97 days were worth the wait at that very moment. He finally got to contact the headquarters. They were talking to a celebrity. Naruto the celebrity. Aren't they lucky? Their conversation takes a while since the message comes 30 minutes later. But it was better than nothing. Naruto thinks of a way to improve this. The use of his chakra allowed the HQ to see his plan. He created a system that allowed them to point the camera to different letters. It was better. Guy sensei has an idea to have the rover screen directly receive messages but they need Naruto's help. Naruto becomes smarter as he survives this situation. You know the saying, "Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider?". Well, we know now this unknown planet isn't Jupiter. Because of this successful day, they decide to tell Ares 3 that Naruto is **A-L-I-V-E**.

Throwback to the day when everything wasn't working for Naruto. That is, in fact, day six. Nobody knew how bad the storm was going to be, but they did know that there was going to be a storm. As the storm came, the crew hides. They got the order to abort and they must run into the Hab while in the storm. That sounds hard. And it was! That was when Naruto gets left on the planet. Poor, poor Naruto. The Ares 3 crew regrets what they had done to Naruto. But they could not help but obey their commander. Back to the present, Ares 3 rejoices. But they are in a dark mood because they had obeyed the order.


	4. Chapter 13-17

_Unknown Planet_

My joy went down right quick. These people are so darn annoying. I get lectures almost everyday from the experts of NASA's LEAF VILLAGE. I practically survived by myself, I DO NOT NEED THEM. Who do they think they are? I, Naruto Uzamaki, am a survivor. Thank the Hokages that I got to receive emails from my loved ones. I'm still expecting one from Sakura but it's okay. I comfort myself by saying there's hope. If it wasn't for hope, I wouldn't be here right now. Alive.

Right now, the plan is to have Ares 4 land near Ares 3 and help with the MDV. Then probably hang out until they have further information. Simple huh? NO. There is also a probelm with the Hab canvas. WHERE HAS THE _GOOD_ GONE? It was just here! I need food to last me 900 more days on this freaking planet. Whatever, hey, I got an email from Sakura. WHAT. I hear my heart beat. YAAA! Thanks to _hope_. She says how guilty she is for leaving me here. Aw. She definitely has feelings for me. Ahahaha I wish. Well, back to working on my potatoes. My babies. My life savers. To get in and out of the Hab, I have to pull stress, weaken, and stretch. Ugh. My chakra is no use here. I then woke up to the Hab shaking. It was a dust storm. I've been cleaning the solar cells for the past hundred and more days but this day was different. The Hab canvas explodes and I am now far from the deflated Hab. It caused the airlock to leak.

I waited for the leak to stop, I got another leak to worry about. I used the smoke to find the hole in the airlock. Yep, I found it. I used duct tape. What an original. Now to fix the faceplate, I cut out an arm of my spacesuit and glued the fabric to the faceplate. I used one of my jutsus to seal up the arm hole. I couldn't see well which caused me to accidentally glue my hand to the faceplate. I called it a handplate. _Ba dum tissssss_. Yea, I still got jokes. I only had four minutes to finish my plan so I can make it to the Hab. I had to roll the damn airlock closer. I did so and I ran to get a new suit. I sewed the messed up spacesuit. My rations and potatoes were edible but some didn't survive. Now I only have only 600 days for food to last.

There's a problem with the water reclaimer but I can fix it. NASA has to send me a probe within forty days. Possible? No, IMpossible. This guy from NASA has an idea but it exploded. Literally. Along with my hopes.

As NASA requested me to write a personal message to each of my crewmates, I requested that someone will visit my parents if I die on this planet. Cool huh?

 _NASA's LEAF VILLAGE_

They are preparing Ares 5 so Naruto can get his supplies. There are some agreements and adjustments on payback for some help. Naruto sends a message to Hinata. She is also a computer genius. Let's back track for a bit. Gai likes Hinata, Hinata likes Naruto, Naruto likes Sakura and the list goes on. Okay, so where were we? The plan is to force Ares 5 to crash-land once it gets to Mars. A guy tells them that the plan won't work and that he has one that _WILL_ work. Gai is shocked. The mission is on the go while Naruto keeps sending messages to people in Leaf Village.

Naruto gets excited when he hears the news. **YAY** for friendship! His next mission is to make it to Ares 4. It won't be easy. The problem is that the Ares 4 has no survival supplies. Naruto does not know that. And he will not know until he gets there. On top of that, he needs to figure out how he will manage his hunger for the next one hundred days. And on top of THAT, NASA is bossing him around. C'mon NASA, Naruto isn't a baby! In fact he's the son of the 4th hokage AND the nine-tailed fox! He uses the supplies that are already provided as well as his brain. As he plays around with the Hab for power, something happens. OF COURSE. He lost contact with NASA. That's good for him right? Wrong. That moment was when he finally regret ever hating their commands.


	5. Chapter 18-22

The rover needs more power. It's alright, I can use my chakra. Chakra comes in help so many times in this situation. I love being a ninja. If I weren't a ninja, I don't know how I could have ever survived this long. If I want, I don't need the water reclaimer to keep me alive. But I do need the water. I'll pack enough to bring to my trip. What I do need are the oxygenator and the atmospheric regulator. I won't need the oxygenator everyday, maybe every couple of days. Maybe. I don't know. I'm definitely not underestimating myself. I'll need some rest and the RTG to keep me warm. Good night…..Who am I kidding. My back has been killing me. Maybe that's why I've been feeling so cold. I need more than a day to recover. It's fine since I have nowhere to go. I have plenty time to kill. The Hermes probe is going to be launched in two days. Within those two days, I plan to fix the Hab's solar panels and back up batteries. With those, I will have enough charge to travel right on time. Enough thinking for now, I'll be back. Good night.

 _EARTH_

Despite the anger of having Ares 3 have a mission extended, Gai and Kakashi have arrived in China and are given a VIP treatment. They are living the dream..just for now. They discuss the situation and mission to the , back at Hermes, the crew have a chance to reach their loved ones. For the crew, there are distractions and disagreements. So many decisions to make, save Naruto or please family? Hm… Well lucky Tenten, she's risking nothing. NASA chose her to survive if all else fails. If she needs food, she can eat her crewmates. Today's the day they launch the probe. The day they may be eaten.

Sixty days passed and NASA hasn't been able to contact Naruto. They wonder how he's doing there but they know he's probably still alive. He's probably doing some jutsu practices up there. Little do they know, he is actually preparing for his journey. Finding the Pathfinder was easy but this trip is going to be hard. The journey contains massive elevation changes and rough terrain. As massive and rough as the Hokage heads. As he plans the whole thing out, he calculates the valleys and forms of the ground. It's tricky. As Naruto preps the rover, he uses a pop-tent to camp in. Fifty-nine days until his journey and he will be more than ready to go!

 _NASA's LEAF VILLAGE_

"Your sole responsibility is watching Naruto Uzamaki," said Gai to Temari.

"Okay, but sensei take a look at this," Temari said in reply.

"What is it?"

"Naruto is testing the rover. He has no idea there is a low-velocity dust storm heading his way. It can cause damage and prevent light from hitting his solar cells."

"Oh no, he looks like he is going on with his plan! DAMMIT, this idiot!"

"Only if he knew.."

 _Unknown Planet_

Hello guys, I started my journey! Everything's going well. At least for now. It's been ten days and I reached one of the valley. As I emerge from it, and came upon another one. It seemed endless! Thank the hokages, I brought some navigational supplies. Might not help, but it's worth a try. I'm now driving south of this place, hoping to hit somewhere near a giant crater. Oh crap, I just checked my batteries, it's on low. I better speed up if I want to get there with so little power.

* **POW** *

Ouch, my face! Wow, did I miscalculate my route? I wasn't suppose to hit this. Thanks to the head bang, I don't know which direction I should head. I never thought this would happen. This is the worst case scenario I was hoping I wouldn't get into. This decision is a matter of life and death..great, is that dust coming?


	6. Chapter 23-26

YAY A STORM! ….ugh. And yet again there is another problem I have to solve. What I have to do is put a battery on the surface at the north and one at the south. Now that the storm is here, I have to find out how fast the storm is moving. After doing so, I can try to avoid the storm by heading more south. If I do so, I can move east so it can pass by.

 _ **4 days later…**_

Finally, a storm that lasted 4 days… WOW. No place on earth would there be a storm that lasts that long. At least not in Leaf Village. I should be able to reach Ares 4 in about two weeks. Problem is, I'm four days behind schedule. Right now I'm beginning to descend into the crater. I'm getting somewhere guys. Lol. The time flew so fast. I'm going to drive down the entrance ramp and head out with my new Hab. This is great.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Crap. Guess what? Yea, you guessed right! Another problem. But guess what? Yea, you'll never guess. I'll tell you anyway. The rover flipped on my way down the ramp. What a great day! How much greater can it be?

Thank the Hokages I'm not hurt though. So I guess that's good. That's real good. I lost a few solar cells but thankfully I got some spare, oh and some tools. The problem I have now is figuring out how to flip this rover over. I'll just use my chakra to float this thing over. After I do so, I'll be on my way.

Finally, it's been two days of driving. I'M HERE! I made it to the MAV!

I can finally connect with NASA. But in order for the MAV to reach Hermes in orbit, it needs to lose some weight. Right now, I am leaving every life support on the ship and bringing only myself. After this I have to remove the front of the ship. As I begin to do so, Sai fails to steer the launch towards the ship. This means Yamato will have to physically retrieve me. Oh boy, what an interesting day we have ahead of us!..This may be the last time you'd hear from me.

 _NASA's LEAF VILLAGE_

With the earth is on the edge of its seat waiting to hear from the mission to save Naruto. It's either mission accomplished or mission failed. It's either to never send anyone to space again or send everyone to space in the future. The whole future depends on this mission. As HERMES is on its way towards Naruto, the MAV launched with great power. But...the MAV starts too slow which causes a low launch arch. Looking through the camera in space, NASA can see that Naruto isn't worried. They know he's been through the worst and he's still alive. NASA orders a fix for the launch to get more power to launch. By this time, HERMES met the unknown planet. Naruto woke up to the sound of Sakura's voice. Boy, was he glad. One of his insane ideas caused an explosion. Yes, right after he woke up with his crewmates around him. They must think he's crazy. But then again, he's a survivor and without that explosion, they would not have survived. The explosion helped open the doors.

Now, the ship is all good and on its merry way to earth. NASA applauds the heroes and survivor as they head their way back.

 **Last Log Entry:**

Dear Diary,

I'm a survivor. I never thought this day would come..more than a hundred days later. I am proud to say I survived living out of this world. Thanks to the hokages and the squad. One thing I learned about this trip was that every human being has a basic instinct to help each other out.

Talk to you later,

Naruto Uzamaki


End file.
